


Goodbye

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Captain Canary and the Legion of Drabbles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Time had cemented.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“Goodbye, Canary.” Leonard said as he stood on the entrance of the Waverider; coldgun and a bag in hand. 

“Goodbye, Snart.” She answered and felt Mick’s eyes on her; some sort of unspoken understanding hidden behind them. The timeline was too important and they both knew that. 

But what Mick didn’t know was  _“me and you”_ and that press of lips on the Vanishing Point before everything came crushing down. Only she knew and it was her cross to bear. She didn’t want to add to Mick’s pile of guilt and her missing Leonard was gonna do just that. Mick didn’t deserve that fate and that pain. Sara knew pain and she understood it better than anyone and now, watching that same man who kept her from being a monster walk away just like that… It hurt more than words could express. 

So she just took a step back and went to stand next to Amaya instead… and she watched him walk away and fade out in the distance. 

Perhaps on another life they could have had that future. 

She could have let him steal that kiss. 

He could have found a way out of the Oculus,

But that wasn’t their life. Time had cemented and now nothing could _ever_ changed what happened. 

_Leonard Snart was gone._


End file.
